


raindrops

by clarishavalmont



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarishavalmont/pseuds/clarishavalmont
Summary: Asgard in its early days, you are a great student, daughter, a stuning girl but yet pretty much selective with your friends. You consider yourself a simple person, intrigued with your own amazing life and with those blue eyes Loki has.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader





	raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I will start by apologizing because of the short chapter but its a start and I hope you all enjoy it <3

**Asgard**

"Rainy day huh" you say to yourself before getting up of your bed. You had school today, another day trying my best, you have self-esteem that's not even is question but regardless of the countless compliments you were used to get from your parents you still felt .... lonely. Sometimes you just run to the library because that's the only place you actually feel at home, the smell of the old books the all-father used to read during the diner in the great hall and the stories Asgard has always have inspired you not only to study but also to escape from the boredom of your own day by day routine. 

Only child, you aren't supposed to be born, it was a miracle, that's what your mother always says. Of course, you have to be the best at everything, you seek the approval of your parents, even though they already love you really much, you feel like it isn't enough. 

"The ambitious blondie " that's what your classmates or what they like to call themselves "your friends" always say about you. It is not like they are unbelievable annoying people but it often feels as they love you for what you represent, you are indeed the proud owner of a beautiful facet, your body is curvy but not too much, your hair is long but not too much either, you are just the perfect amount of everything Asgard considers beautiful.

"HURRY UP YOU HAVE GOT SCHOOL DEAR" You shake your head after this half-conscious consideration of life in general, get ready, and leave the house walking slowly in order to appreciate the precious rainy day you love so much. 

Asgard was the best place in the 9 realms to live and for that you were forever thankful, you visited Midgard once, London was a quite fascinating city and you were glad that people were so nice towards Asgardians. You smile to yourself while heading to school because you were thinking about how much you miss the British girl from the library next to your house in London, Jean was her name, small figure yet a splendid ginger girl that knew as much as you about books which is something you really miss because none of your girly friends is into reading or knowing more about literally everything. The loneliness hits hard again. 

"Quiet today arent we?" You jump over that statement knocking off all of the past thoughts just to look at the tall figure of Loki. 

Loki was different, literally, every single soul in that school felt respect and fear at the same time when looking at him, respect because he has never treated badly a teacher or got suspended, unlike his older brother, and fear because he was a fearless and flirty creature, he has never dated anyone, that we know, and yet the girls melt at his presence. You didn't exactly do that because you had self-respect and also because you and Loki have the oddest relationship two people who have known each other for 10 years(Midgard years) can have. 

You aren't exactly attracted to each other, yet Loki got jealous a few times and you couldn't help but notice and keep it to yourself. You often argue over science, history, philosophy, and once you started to fight during combat classes. It was either self-destructive or stimulating, he was the only one that knew where you sit at the library even though he usually sat there in silence until you got back home, you didn't speak most of the time but the silence speaks more than lots of words.

"Quite funny today arent we?" You decided to strike looking up to him, he chuckled and looked deep into your eyes with that small smile of his. The tension was increasing it was obvious to your sleepy eyes and a dried mouth that you were also getting closer until the bell rang and you cut out the getting close phase to get to class. 

This will be a long long day, you were sure of that. 


End file.
